dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Song Joong Ki
Perfil thumb|250px|Song Joong Ki *'Nombre:' 송중기 / Song Joong Ki *'Profesión:' Actor y modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 19-Septiembre-1985 *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Estatura:' 178 cm *'Peso:' 65 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Agencia:' SidusHQ Dramas *Innocent Man (KBS2, 2012) *Tree with Deep Roots (SBS, 2011) *Sungkyunkwan Scandal (KBS2, 2010) *OB/GYN Doctors (SBS, 2010) *Will it Snow at Christmas? (SBS, 2009) *My Fair Lady (KBS, 2009, cameo) *Triple (MBC, 2009) *My Precious Child (KBS2, 2008) *Love Racing (2008) Temas para Dramas *''Really'' tema para Innocent Man (2012) Películas *A Werewolf Boy (2012) *Emperor Penguins Peng-yi and Som-yi (2012) Narración *The Grand Heist (2012) *Many A Little Romance (2011) *Heart is...2 (2010) *The Case of Itaewon Homicide (2009) *Ogamdo (2009) *A Frozen Flower (2008) Temas para Películas *''The Water Is Wide'' (Feat Gye Pi) tema para Many A Little Romance (2011) *''Enjoy A Rummy'' tema para Many A Little Romance (2011) Programas de TV *Tears of the Antarctic (MBC, 2011) *Made in U (JTBC, 2011) *Everyone Dramatic (MBC, 2011) *I'm Real: Song Joong-ki (QTV, 2011) *Dream Team 2 (KBS2, 2009) *Dramatic (MBC every1, 2011 ) *20’s Choice (Mnet, 2011) *Running Man (SBS, ep. 1-41) Anuncios *'2013: '''Laneige Homme *'2012: Lotte Ham *'''2012: The North Face, Inc *'2012: '''Fuji Instax (Junto a Yoo Ah In) *'2012:' Centrum *'2012:' Lotteria *'2012:' Seoul Milk *'2012:' Coca-Cola Sprite *'2012: Head *'''2011: Hyundai i30 *'2011: 'Our Home *'2011: '''AD HOC *'2011:' Le Coq Sportif *'2011: LG Electronic XNOTE *'''2010: Xbox360 Kinect *'2010: '''Let's be *'2010:' Pizza Etang *'2010: Fuji Instax (junto a Kang Byul) *'2010: '''Tony Moly *'2010: ' Lotte-Liquor BG(Chum-Churm Cool) *'2010: TBJ *'2010: '''EZIO *'2008: Dunkin 'Donuts Videos Musicale *Kim Jong Kook - Men Are All Like Tha (2012) *Tei - Poisonous Tongue (2009) Reconocimientos *'2012 KBS Drama Awards: ' Mejor Actor (Innocent Man) *'2012 KBS Drama Awards: '''Premio de los Internautas (Innocent Man) *'2012 KBS Drama Awards: ' Premio Mejor Pareja con Moon Chae Won (Innocent Man) *'2012 20th Korean Culture and Entertainment Awards: Mejor Actor en un Drama *'2012 K-Drama Star Awards:' Premio Superior a la Excelencia - Actor (Innocent Man) *'2011 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio PD (Tree with Deep Roots) *'2010 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Popularidad(Sungkyunkwan Scandal) *'2010 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Pareja con Yoo Ah In (Sungkyunkwan Scandal) Curiosidades *'Educación:' **St. Mary's Elementary School - Daejeon **Hanbat Middle School - Daejeon **Namdaejeon High School **Sungkyunkwan University *Juega fútbol en una club donde el profesor es el famoso portero de la Seleccón de Fútbol de Corea del Sur Jung Sung Ryong *En un show el chico contó que la preciosa actriz Hong Eun Hee(My Love Patzzi , Golden Bride) es su tipo ideal de mujer, en el que la propia actriz tuvo oportunidad de preguntarselo via telefonica al ser consultado sobre el tema, el no se gastó en elogios para la guapa actriz reafirmando que ella es el tipo ideal de mujer ya que para el , el que ella tenga esposo y un hijo no es un detalle que importe mucho. *En el show de la KBS Entertainment Weekly dijo que es un mal bebedor y no solo eso sino que tambien dijo que cuando bebe suele ser de esos que lloran y hacen tonterias. *En un capitulo de running man beso a ji hy hyo y le pregunto: Ji Hyo, alguna vez me has sentido como un hombre??? *En el show de la KBS Entertainment Weekly dijo: Mi complejo son mis labios. De vez en cuando veo los labios de Yoo Ah In durante el rodaje de ‘Sungkyunkwan Scandal’ realmente me dan envidia esos labios. *Park Bo Young reveló “El tipo de chica ideal para Song Joong Ki es Shin Min Ah. *En el capitulo 27 de Running man dejo claro que no es bueno en el dibujo. *Anuncio en su mas reciente entrevista con el show de la SBS “One Night of TV Entertainment” que está enamorado y que ha disfrutado los ultimos meses de varias citas de las cuales ni los fans ni la prensa nunca se percataron. Enlaces *Sitio de su Agencia *Perfil (Nate) *Twitter Oficial |Song Joong Ki| *HanCinema Galería Categoría:KActor Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KModelo